


The sound of music

by Anki_Shai



Series: Once Upon a Time [2]
Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Drabbles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Other fairy tale characters - Freeform, Song based drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anki_Shai/pseuds/Anki_Shai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some drabbles based on some songs and different moment in the life of Diaval and Maleficent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dark Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [MaleficentxDiaval Fanmix](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54514) by Anki-Shai. 



> I'm in love with this pairing, I'm juts...I can't see them far away from each other. These are some drabbles based on some songs I love and at some point had sing to me. I'm open to suggestions so, if you have any song to propose I'm all ears. Hope you enjoy!

**Dark Paradise**

**by Lana del Rey**

 

 

Diaval heard more than anything the advice coming from Aurora and Philip. He knew they were right, he knew they did it because they worried about him…But he couldn’t do it. Not when Maleficent was still deep inside his heart. Not when there may be a single glimmer of hope that she hadn’t fallen…that she was still out there waiting for him.

He closed his eyes hoping for another dream in which he would see her smile, her beautiful eyes…in which she would whisper to him those words he got to scream to her when he saw her fall.


	2. Gods & Monsters

**Gods & Monsters**

**By Lana del Rey**

 

 

She had been so sure at that time of what True Love meant. 

She had believe it in the way he smiled at her, the softness of his voice, the reassurance of his touch. She had given herself to him, to the silent promises of a happy ending and of undying love. She had fallen naively under his wishes never seen him for what he really was. A greedy, arrogant and dark soul.

She had lost everything to him.

Her innocence.

Her heart.

Her will and wish to believe things could change, could get better.

And so, as a new chance to be happy approached her she did what she thought was the only way to save what little was left of her heart and soul.

She ran away.


	3. Under

**Under**

**By Alex Hepburn**

 

 

The first time Diaval had difficulty breathing. 

He trembled under the cold stare of his Mistress, she smirked turning around dismissing him with a wave of her hand. He flew out of instinct, but his mind and heart were not on it.

"Do not follow me until you have stop this nonsense of yours." She turned around and left him, abandon him in the middle of the human world to return to the Moors.

The second time, Diaval didn’t believe himself capable of tears. But, they were there. Her words cut deep inside his heart but he lifted his face cleaning up with eyes to face her. She was expressionless her eyes protected by an invisible mask of indifference Diaval didn’t know how truthful it was.

"Return to me when you have stopped this useless chasing." She said coldness and anger tingeing her words. "There is no such thing as True Love, Diaval. Stop this before I send you away for good."

The third time…

…The third time she broke his heart, shattered against the wall after she had giving him, for a single moment a taste of heaven.

This time, he did cry completely with Aurora, their sweet, little child, wrapping her arms around him trying to calm his broken soul.


	4. Say something

**Say Something**

**By A Great Big World & Christina Aguilera**

 

_**Diaval** _

_He watched from afar his eyes following the majestic form of his Mistress while she spoke with the young Prince that had captured their hatchling’s heart. He turned around and found himself looking into Aurora’s blue eyes, the young woman was smiling at him as she placed her hand on his arm._

_"You should say something to her, Pretty Bird."_

_Diaval smiled sadly shaking his head, the last time he had done so she almost left him. He couldn’t risk it, he loved her too much to risk whatever form of companionship she was ready to give to him. Aurora sighed sadly moving closer to him._

_"Diaval, please, you cannot wait for her…Godmother is…stubborn."_

_"I know." He replied shrugging. "I just can’t…I’m too much of a fool, I guess. Ravens do mate for life and she is…"_

_Aurora bit her lip before engulfing him in a strong hug, she turned watching as Maleficent glared their way. If they didn’t do something about their situation their relationship would end in tears, pain and hatred._

**_Maleficent_ **

_Maleficent watched as Aurora and Diaval spoke, she could feel and see the pain coming from Diaval. Her heart broke at the sight, but her fears were stronger, more tangible than ever. If she were to give in…who were to say she wouldn’t have her heart broken again? That this time around, the darkness wouldn’t be bigger than before?_

_"You know, my lady? Aurora always speak about you and Ser Diaval with such love." Phillip said shyly approaching her. "She thinks of you two as her parents."_

_Phillip gauged the fairy’s reaction, observing the sneaking fear inside her multicolored eyes. She turned to him with disdain waving her hand as if his words were nothing._

_"I’m pretty sure whoever wasn’t those three pixes would be better to take care of her."_

_Phillip tilted his head watching her in a way that made her uncomfortable, the boy was not allowed to have such wise eyes._

_"I remember I was afraid." He said after a moment of silence. "After everything was over and I got to know Aurora…I was so scared…I had never met someone like her, not even once."_

_Maleficent watched the young prince who now had on a soft smile on his face._

_"I was scared of not being enough, of not loving her the way she deserved…until I realized she loved me enough to work this out." Phillip scratched the back of his head. "To be truthful with you, I still don’t understand how love works or how the both of us work but…I do know something."_

_"And, what is it that you know?" Asked Maleficent with anticipation._

_"I didn’t give up on her or what we were building because love is about that…is about working everything up with someone who is like your wings…"_


	5. Let him go

**Let Him Go**

 

_With her wings she ran away._

_She ran away from her feeling, she ran away from her fears. She decided to turn her back to the new chances, to her opportunities…to love._

_She flew away to other worlds, to other places and she didn’t realize just how warm was his smile, how soft was his skin, how playful was his nature until she didn’t have it with her anymore._

_She felt the emptiness in her heart, the void left by the sight of black eyes, black hair and half smirk._

_Why was she so set in destroying everything that made her happy? Why did she chase away her dreams, hopes and signs of happy ending?_

_Maleficent heard the cries of her heart, the longing in her soul. She felt pain at the distance…in her mind Diaval had never looked so real…_

_She missed him._

_She missed him like she once longed for her wings. She missed him like she once longed for the wind on her face and the sun in the distance. She love him like she had never love yesterday, today or tomorrow…_

_…And, she let him go._


	6. Someone Like You

**Someone like you**

**by Adele**

 

Have you ever fallen from a high place?

Have you ever felt the terror as you step into the emptiness?

Have you ever felt the pain in your chest the moment your heart breaks for someone?

How many times have you denied yourself happiness for fear and insecurities? For being afraid of getting hurt again?

There is a rumor of a winter queen. Young and beautiful, she is loved by everyone who meets her. Her deep, blue eyes, her silver hair, her kind nature is enough to make the princes of many kingdoms pursue a deeper relationship with her.

But the young queen has only eyes for one.

There is a rumor of black wings following her around. There is rumor of black eyes warming up her heart and putting happiness in her face.

There is a rumor of Diaval finding love again.

Maleficent observes from afar, the shadows of the trees and the night helping her to remain invisible to the couple walking under the moonlight. He is walking with the young queen by his side, smiling and talking softly. Maleficent ignores the pain in her heart when he smiles, and his smile is marked with traces of the one he used to dedicate Maleficent a long time ago. The faery can blame him, though. She is gone and the young queen is not.

Maleficent tries to smile, she tries to feel happiness for him because he moves on with his life.

But she can’t.

She feels her heart breaking slowly when her wings spread out and she flies away into the night.

Have you ever felt the pain of a broken heart?

Have you ever let go of your happiness because you are too afraid of giving yourself the chance to love again?


	7. Little Talks

**Little Talks**

**by Of Monsters and Men**

 

It was the little things that matter the most.

Her smile.

The gleam in her eyes.

The form of her lips.

The shade of red those lips were.

Her wings, big and majestic spreading their length while taking her closer to the sun.

Her voice.

Her laughter.

Her heart…

He missed their little talks, those conversations shared under the moonlight.He missed the way she would look at him or how she felt closer to him.

"Was she beautiful?" The queen of winter asked. Elsa raised an eyebrow when Diaval dropped his eyes but his smile only grew.

"Yes, she was." 

Elsa smiled sadly at him, her hand reaching for his arm. Diaval lifted his chin locking eyes with the beautiful woman walking beside him. The night was warm, with the moon bright in the sky. 

"Would you tell me about her?" Elsa asked the question trying to ignore the sadness in her voice. Diaval placed his hand on top of hers shaking his head.

"I…I don’t think that would be wise, your Majesty."

Elsa sighed braking into a half broken smile, “You’re still in love with her.”

"I am."


	8. Don't Deserve You

Queen Elsa walks slowly around the fountain in the Royal Garden. She misses her companion, Ser Diaval, who has become fire inside her heart. The young woman takes slow steps around the fountain, her silver eyes brushing the edges of the marble sculpture and the surrounding trees. 

She doesn’t need to turn to know she is not alone anymore.  She tenses tilting her head enough so her eyes can sneak a glance at her night visitor. Shifting her position she finds herself in front of the woman of the stories and the legends of Queen Aurora’s land.

Maleficent.

Queen Elsa lifts her chin, er eyes sharp and cunning taking in the form of the magnificent woman standing in front of her. The Queen steps forward, her lips curling into a smile when Maleficent herself tenses, her wings jerk slightly. The Faery narrows her eyes, her posture one of defiance but also curiosity.

"He really exaggerates." Elsa speaks stopping only a few inches away from Maleficent. The Faery is taller than her, but the power behind those earthly eyes are the same hold by Elsa’s’ icy ones.

"And yet, I cannot deny you are beautiful, Lady Maleficent." Elsa inclines her head, Maleficent purses her lips. She really doesn’t know if this human means her words or is mocking her.

"It is a pleasure to meet the woman who has capture the heart of my servant." Maleficent says and her voice trembles by the end of her sentence. She clenches her jaw missing the strange, longing look in Elsa’s eyes.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Elsa eyes Maleficent, her hand twitching at her side with her mind bringing those moments in which Diaval’s eyes would look into the distance longing for this woman. 

Maleficent inclines her head turning on her feet ready to go. She has seen all she needs to, now it is time for her to run.

"You are leaving again?" Elsa’s voice reaches her, there is reproach in the Queen’s tone. "You don’t deserve him. "

Maleficent tenses again, her eyes burn with unshed tears, her heart breaks with the truth behind those words.

"You really don’t know, do you?" Queen Elsa says and this time Maleficent faces her.

"And what can you presume to know? You, who had only gotten to his life?"

Elsa shakes her head, there is sadness behind her eyes and her own voice trembles when she speaks, “I know he would never speak of me the way he does you. I know his heart is already claimed and what he can give me is just a little piece of what he feels for you.”

Silence fills the empty space between both women, Maleficent looks away. Elsa glares at her.

"You don’t deserve him. You really don’t. You left him because you are afraid. And you are leaving because you’re still afraid." 


	9. I Need Your Love

After two years they found each other again.

It wasn’t a mythical meeting, there was nothing glamorous about it.

They met under a trick, a lie told by Aurora and Phillip.

She almost forgot how to breath.

He thought this was just a dream.

The room was dark except for the light coming from the fireplace, the windows were close but the night sky was quite visible from there. The room had on several comfy chairs and a single table filled with food and drinks. 

Maleficent trembled not daring to move from her spot near the door.

Diaval felt his heart beat faster, his emotions rushing in to overwhelm his mind. Maleficent didn’t know when or how it happen, but soon she found herself in his arms.

Never before had she felt the comfort of another’s arms, never before had she felt her heart warm and melt under the tender kisses delivery with such care and  _love._

_Love…_

Diaval sighed kissing her softly on her cheek, her jaw line, her forehead, her nose. He chuckled while his hands work to wrap around her waist putting her closer for another hug. He pressed his face on her neck, breathing in her essence and it was then when Maleficent crumbled under the pressure pushing him off of her.

His eyes showed the hurt he felt, he tried to approached her but Maleficent shook her head her wings struggling restlessly on her back.

"No. No." She spoke her words softly denying herself the truthfulness behind Diaval’s actions.

"You…I thought you were a dream." Said Diaval and Maleficent looked aside because she could hear the pain in his voice. "Please, Mistress…Please, Maleficent…Am I dreaming this? What I mean to you, do I belong in your heart the way you belong in mine?"

Maleficent swallowed hard trying to shake her tears, but she couldn’t do it. She felt her tears rolling down her cheeks slowly, felt her heart breaking just as Diaval, the second time that day, wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you." Diaval whispered in her ear giving her the comfort of his arms. "I love you, Maleficent, that hasn’t changed. Love, real, truthful love, never changes."

Maleficent wrapped her arms around him, clinging to him with all her might as she cried in his arms. She lost the time of her happiness in revenge, in hatred in denial. 

Diaval pressed her closer to him, allowing the faery to rest on him as they sat under the fireplace light and the night sky shinning through the windows.


	10. Darling, Are you gonna leave me

 

 

She tensed up when his hand placed softly on her shoulders. She didn’t need to turn around to know he was glancing at her with hurt in his black eyes.

"Are you leaving?" His voice was soft with just a hint of sadness in there.

She kept her back at him, her wings shifting to accommodate themselves behind her back. Morning had already arrived with her waking up in panic, his arms were so warm around her. His body was comforting, his heart beat was everything she had longed for in the distance.

"I don’t want to hurt you." She said dumbly.

"Then, don’t go." His replied was firm, she sensed as he moved from behind her to face her.

"I’m still broken." She whispered closing her eyes when he cupped her face smiling brilliantly at her.

"We’re all broken in one way or another." He said. "I can’t promise you I won’t hurt you or that I can help you to be complete again. What I can promise you is that i’m going to try, if you let me."

Maleficent gave him a half-smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes, she sighed closing the space between them and hugging him tightly.

"I don’t deserve you." She mumbled against his neck, Diaval hugged her back protectively.

"Let’s just do this step by step, okay?" Diaval felt his heart beat out of control. "Just…don’t leave again. Don’t leave me. Don’t leave us. We’re family and family sticks together through everything."

Maleficent felt her tears rolled down, she nodded fighting of the fear and insecurity wanting to grow inside her heart. She would stay if only to not be away from his heartbeat and the beastie’s smile.

If only to see her family again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to luminara713 (tumblr) who proposed London Grammar for the fanmix.


	11. If I lose myself

The first time there is shyness.

He touches her as if she is going to break, his kisses are filled with love and desire while his hands move playfully around her naked skin. She sighs when her clever fingertips brushes against heated skin around her nipples or his breath feels hot between her legs.

He  swears his heart is about to leave his chest when he feels the warm wrapping around him as she moans loudly into the night. She opens her eyes and soon the both of them are dancing under the moon light with fireworks and sounds of celebration come from outside their window.

There is a big celebration in the Kingdom; but the both of them are busy giving the other a moment of pleasure, a glance of happiness as they come undone in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to bukowskiowl(tumblr) for proposing this song


End file.
